On the Edge
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: When accidents lead to romance, it can instantly make a holiday that much better. And maybe after all it will be a Merry Christmas. Xmas fic for Jelly aka Iluvbeyblade. Ray/Kai


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or anything in connection to Beyblade. Not am i making any money off of this fanfic. Blah blah blah.

**Dedicated:** This is dedicated to my loverly Jellybean aka Iluvbeyblade. I hope you have an amazing christmas and get what you wanted from Santa. Love you darling.

So go now and read, and i really hope you like it. I had so much fun writing this and i hope you have fun reading it.

* * *

Kai half sat half lay underneath a large oak tree on the edge of the park. His arms lay loosly by his sides as he tried to ignore the sweltering heat and the sweat that was running down his spine and neck.

His thoughts were firmly stuck on a certain raven haired nejo-jin, which didn't help with the heat. Or his mood.

Christmas was supposed to be cold, with snow. But, for some unknown reason they were spending christmas in a small country on the other side of the world in an almost non-existant town that was smaller than his grandfathers house.

He had been here over half the day and had bearly heard any noises. But then, he thought, it was christmas day, so, everyone was more than likely with family. Sighing, he brought a hand up and rubbed his closed eyes.

He could still see the lucious naked body that had been open to his viewing. It was an accident, Kai hadn't known that Ray was in the bathroom, nor that he was naked. The neko seemed unabashed by his nudity and had acted as if he were clothed. All that lush tawny skin, corded with muscles and a tight 6 pack that you could open a bottle on.

His mouth had watered, he had badly wanted to lay his mouth upon Ray's skin and feast for days.

Growling, Kai flung himself upright and started out at a jog around the lake, which soon turned into a full out sprint. By his fifth lap, Kai's breathing was harsh and ragged, his lungs ached, his sides splintered, his legs felt close to giving any secon.

Yet, he ran on.

Running like this left no room to think, no room to picture a certain raven-haired neko. No room to see his lush naked body that just begged to be touched. To have every inch nibbled on.

Cursing, Kai dropped to the ground. Sweat ran down his face in rivulets, he could feel sweat bathing his entire body as it burned and ached. And not just from the running. Crossing his arms over his eyes he slowly let his breathing return to normal.

And yet, his heart beat out a frantic rhythm, refusing to slow.

A shadow appeared over him, he could feel the sun disappearing. Yet still felt its heat. Opening his eyes, he met warm amber eyes, more cat like than anything.

He let out a mound of expletives in Russian as the neko sat beside him on the grass. Ray ignored Kai's Russian as he eyed his captain wearily. "Are you alright Kai?"

"Hn."

It was a typical response that could mean absolutely anything, and it pissed Ray off to no end. He could normally shrug it off. But not today for some reason. It could be the heat.

Or, maybe it was the fact that Kai has seen him naked and hadn't been affected by it at all. Maybe Hillary and Salima were wrong, maybe Kai wasn't gay after all.

Sighing Ray rested his arms on his bent knees as he looked out over the lake. It couldn't be classed as beautiful, or even pretty. The water was muddy looking with a few ducks. The ground was rough, full of loose stones and dirt. But, there was a peacefullness that surrounded this place. One could almost feel it.

Kai was very aware of Ray's prescence beside him, fought to stay relaxed as every nerve in his body begged for him to reach out and touch Ray. To run his hands over the lucious body he knew lay beneath the clothes.

Growling, Kai managed to get to his feet despite his protesting muscles and took off at a sprint again. He had to get away from Ray and away from the temptation. He wasn't sure how long he could resist it. And the last thing he wanted to do was molest Ray in his sleep.

Ray watched Kai take off and instantly knew that something was up. Kai was avoiding something. Something he couldn't bare to face. Hence the running. He was trying to run away.

Ray could almost see the puddle of sweat Kai was leaving with every step. It was far too hot to be running. Frowing, Ray knew there was only one thing to do, and before Kai collapsed from the head and exhaustion.

Getting to his feet, Ray took off in the opposite direction to Kai knowing that he wouldn't be able to catch up to him any other way. He was planning on cutting him off and getting to the bottom of what Kai was avoiding.

Lungs burning, legs aching Kai ran as fast and hars as he could. His head was down eyes focused on the track.

Kai gasped as the wind shot out of him and he fell backwards onto the ground. Hard. He saw stars as a sharp pain spiked through the back of his head. It felt like he had been hit by a truck, which was still on him.

As his vision cleared he saw the most increadible sight. Ray ontop of him, straddling him. His breath caught in his throat as Ray leaned down and placed his hands on either side of his head.

Sweat ran down his face as his chest heaved with the effort of trying to breath and slow his erratic heartbeat.

Ray's prescence did nothing to alleviate the pounding of his heart. If anything it added to the speed.

Ray watched Kai calmly suppresing every nerve in his body. Refusing to think about just how good Kai felt underneath him. Just how strong and hard his tall lithe body was.

Gritting his teeth Ray leaned down towards Kai until they were a hairs breadth away. "Tell me whats got you so riled up." Ray cursed silently, he hadn't ment for it to come out sounding like that. All husky and breathless.

Kai's eyes darkened as he stared into Ray's. Something fierce and burning raced through him setting his blood to boil. He felt uncomfortable in his skin, it was like he needed to get out of it. It was almost painful as his manhood started to swell.

Rei's eyes widened as a sudden bulge swelled against his inner thigh. A shiver went through him. Ray wasn't sure how, but he suddenly found himself on his back looking up into almost black eyes. Black eyes hungry for him. Ray found his mouth was suddenly dry, his breathing coming in short pants as he stared up into Kai's eyes.

A pink tongue darted out to moisten a full lower lip. Kai couldn't resist the temptation of that one small gesture.

Kai forcebly took possesion of Ray's mouth as his hands roamed over Ray's body. Ray's head spun as his body heated and his heart beat erratically against his chest. Kai was shocked when Ray responded with the same fierce hunger that resided in him.

Ray curled his arms around Kai's neck and wound his fingers through Kai's thick hair. He moaned into the kiss purring slightly when Kai ground his hips and erection against Ray's.

Kai smirked against Ray's lips an instant before he deepened the kiss. It just might have been worth coming here after all.

* * *

_Okay there you go Jelly, what did you think? Did you like it?_

_If your wiondering where they are, they are in New Zealand (My country) in a small town called Cambridge (my town) at Lake Te Kutu._

_Review please._

Phoenix


End file.
